


Dawn's Sole Fetish

by TPSilverFox



Series: Dawn the Slut [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yuri, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPSilverFox/pseuds/TPSilverFox
Summary: A trip to the Valley Windworks to catch a Drifloon, leads to Dawn catching the attention of a cute Aroma Lady
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Aroma Lady (Pokemon)
Series: Dawn the Slut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dawn's Sole Fetish

“Fuck it, it’s Friday, I’ll go see if any Drifloon have appeared over at the Valley Windworks,” Dawn mused as she hopped across the wooden bridge, her eyes drawn to a pair of passing “picnickers”. A smile crossed her lips as he spied the two cute girls holding hands, glancing up to see one of them sporting an adorable crimson blush, while the other gazed at the awkward girl with what could only be described as the stare of a dirty old pervert. 

As the girls walked past Dawn knelt down pretending to tie her boots, a quick glance over her shoulder gave a clear view up the skirts of the cute lesbian picnickers … who weren’t exactly being true to their name, on account of the lack of any ‘knickers’ between them. Shuffling around to get a better look up the skirt of the blushing girl, where she saw a thin pink wire snaking out and winding up into the interlocked hands. “They look fun; I’ll catch up with them later.”

A short while later Dawn arrived at the edge of the Valley Windworks meadow, the main build was a fair distance away, with the countless turbines dotting the hillside. The steady wind blowing through the valley was catching the hem of her short skirt, allowing anyone a glimpse of her cute bare butt and light blue fuzzy pussy. 

After an hour of searching and sky scanning Dawn became bored of hunting for the Balloon Pokémon, instead turning her attention to her libido. The wind had been constantly teasing her exposed slit, the juices that had dripped down her thighs quickly drying and turning sticky helping keep the slut trainer stay aroused. She needed to fuck and cum, having gotten little out of her previous endeavours other than some cash; and her choice of visiting the Valley Windworks looked like it was going to pay up.

It was the scent that lead Dawn to her prize, other than the smell of her own lust, a sweet flowery fragrance that clung to the nose and blissed out the mind. Aroma Ladies, as they liked to be called, were notorious for their overwhelmed sex drives, something about the pollens given off by various grass-type Pokémon that left them in a state of constant arousal. A previous encounter with a group of three of them had left Dawn unable to walk properly for days and her pussy throbbed at the thought of a similar experience. 

Approaching from behind she took her time staring at the rear of the Aroma Lady; about mid 30’s, long brunette hair, poufy while blouse, flowing green skirt and a pair of delicious bare soles with a pair of cute strappy sandals discarded nearby. Dawn’s eyes lit up, quietly slipping her boots and socks off as well, the soft grass and soil gently tickling the sensitive skin.

She made no secret about her fetish, one of the defining moments of her sexual development was coming across a photoset of a cute trainer that focused solely … heh… on her bare feet. It sparked an obsession that, while she didn’t understand why it turned her on so much, she happily indulged in. Dawn took the chance of a gust of wind, using it to mask the noise of the camera on her phone and stealing a photo of those soles. The faint green stains, the perfectly smooth heel and arch. Fuck it, if all else failed she had some new material to fap to later.

Dawn introduced herself to the Aroma Lady, happily chatting away for a while about Pokémon, training, whatever came about, the whole time she made sure to show off the soles of her feet to the Aroma Lady. Flexing her toes and stretching the silky skin, placing a heel of one foot on top of the toes of the other, rolling to her side and rubbing the insoles of her feet against each other, when she needed to get something out of her bag Dawn took the opportunity to kneel with her toes scrunched and her pale soles all wrinkled. That one got a gasp out of her companion. 

When the actions were reciprocated, Dawn pushed further, this time she brought her knees up to her chest, separating her feet just enough to give the Aroma Lady a good peak up her skirt, while spreading her toes and leaning back on her heels. The pose was lewd as all hell, but natural enough to be innocuous, she smiled innocently, pretending to gaze off into the distance as she kept an eye on where the Aroma Lady was looking.

“Jackpot,” Dawn smirked slightly as, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the gaze of the Aroma Lady move down between her legs, “come on you slut, take the hint,” her mind raced with hormones as the Aroma Lady squirmed slightly the conversation she had been holding about berry planting fading off. Dawn leant forward, staring straight into the eyes of the Aroma Lady who quickly snapped her stare away from the cute pussy and feet she had been gawking at and into the smirking gaze of the trainer they belonged to. 

“How long have you been into staring at young girls’ bare feet and pussies?” Dawn wished she could have recorded the way the blush soaked the cheeks of the Aroma Lady opposite. “Cause I’ve noticed you constantly staring at mine this whole time. Not that I’m innocent of course, giving you plenty to stare at. And the way you’ve been displaying those wonderful soles and cute toes has been amazing … although the treasure you’re hiding under the skirt is still a mystery to me.”

Wordlessly the Aroma Lady stood up, for a moment Dawn was worried she had taken it too far, that wave of concern quickly passed as the green skirt was discarded. It seemed that Dawn was right on the money, not a shred of panties to be seen, only a delightful thigh-gap, fresh clear liquid stains on the alabaster thighs, and a dense patch of blond hair framing a dripping wet snatch. She sat back down propping herself up on an elbow, with her hips twisted showing the smooth skin of her thighs, buttocks and holes; the hair around her pussy matted with the dampness leaking from her cunt, while the puckered rear hole was perfectly smooth. Her legs squished together with both soles the closest to Dawn they had been the entire time.

“Ever since I knew what sex was…” the Aroma Lady’s blush intensified as Dawn’s eyes drank in the view, “I was the town’s lesbian slut. Any time a cute female trainer would come through Floraroma town my parents would offer them a room.” She gulped as Dawn shuffled closer, stretching her legs to gently stroke the Aroma Lady’s thighs with her soft bare soles, brushing away any loose grass and dirt that clung to them. “I would watch them through the glass of the shower while getting their night clothes ready. Then while we ate dinner I would sneak peeks under the table up their nightdress and at their bare legs and feet.” She gasped Dawn’s soft soles slipped between her sticky thighs, “I never left panties for them, and the ones who didn’t put any of their own on were the best! During the night I would sneak into their rooms and masturbate while staring at their perfect soles and bare pussies. Best of all some of them would let me lick those perfect soles!”

“I don’t have to guess how much you want to lick my feet, right?” Dawn giggled as she brought her bare soles in front of the Aroma Lady’s face, “I can tell by the lust in your eyes, you haven’t had the taste of soft young soles for a long time.” She smirked as the Aroma Lady repositioned into her knees, pressing Dawn’s feet against her cheeks. 

Dawn gave a lustful moan as she felt that expert tongue slowly lick up her in-sole, the sensation of another person tasting her skin made her pussy throb and her heart race. Dawn flumped backwards into the long grass, arms spread, another moan into the cool breeze as that wonderful tongue took another slow lick of her other sole. She made sure to be vocal in her approval at the oral ministrations of the cute slut at her feet, panting in rhythm with the licking, gasping and moaning her pleasure. “YES!” as the Aroma Lady slurped a series of quick, short, wet licks against the sensitive ball of her foot. “Ahng … AH!” a slight grunt as teeth gently bit into her big toe, followed by a sigh of pleasure. “You’re so good,” “More,” “Fuck that feels great”, “I’m so, fucking, horny right now!” Each comment was rewarded with more licking, more sucking, more nibbling, more lust filled worship of her bare feet. Dawn could feel the river of pussy juices flowing between her cheeks, dribbling over her rear hole before dripping onto the ground, “I’m so wet right now, my little slutty cunt is soaking wet.”

“Your feet are perfect, delicious silky soles, cute little button toes, adorable pink polish, creamy sweet taste, they’re so cute, I’m jealous,” the Aroma Lady’s voice was muffled as she lapped the smooth soles she had been gifted, soaking them in her saliva. Dawn puffed as her stretched legs were pushed over her head, curling her spine and exposing her pussy and butt more. “I’m so happy you are enjoying this,” another short gulp was followed by the long moan as two fingers traced over Dawn’s soaked sex, smearing the puddle of squirt all over her matted blue fuzz. Starting at her tight little anus the proficient digits of the older lesbian slowly dragged up through the stream of lube, pressing hard at the base of the young trainers’ pussy, teasing the hole as they rubbed a little circle around the lips, all while the Aroma Lady continued her worship of the soles in her face

“I haven’t had my feet worshiped like this in forever!” Dawn bucked her hips against the teasing fingers, “even when someone even goes for them, it’s usually a few licks and then they just move on…” a loud gasp filled the air, followed by a long slurp as the Aroma Lady sucked on both of Dawn’s big toes together, “and no-one ever fucking sucks my toes like thaaaaat~!” she used her free toes to stroke the Aroma Lady’s cheeks, “it’s so good to have a cute girl who knows exactly what to do.”

“How embarrassing would it be if someone saw you right now?” Dawn panted, teasing the older woman, “On your knees, your bare ass and eager pouring cunt exposed for the world to see, frantically licking the soles of a young girls’ feet.” Her insolence was rewarded with three fingers being shoved into her snatch, and a thumb pressing down hard on her clit. A loud grunt and moan echoed out of Dawn’s gaping mouth as the electric pleasure from her violated hole shot through her whole body, her hands instinctively grabbed her small boobs, squeezing them through her top.

“I would ask the same of you,” the Aroma Lady smirked at the reaction from the girl, “but I get the feeling you’re used to being fucked in open fields.” She giggled as her fingers pumped frantically and effortlessly into the velvet tunnel, the slap of wet skin on skin was music to both of their ears. Enjoying the sight of Dawn writhing on the grass, she returned to the perfect soles, her licking becoming messier and messier with each passing second. Dawn was close and she wanted to savour every last moment.

“I’m, I’m, I… FUCK,” Dawn’s breathing became ragged as she felt the warmth spreading through her loins, “Gonna cum, gonna cum, don’t stop-don’t stop-don’t stop,” pressure rapidly built up in her groin, her pussy clenching down on the invading fingers, “Lick my feet! Lick my feet as I cum! Please!” The Aroma Lady complied, ignoring the soreness in her neck to lap at the drenched delicate soles as fast as she was pumping her fingers into the sopping hot pussy. “Yes, Yes, YES! I’m cumming, I’m cumming~! AHHHHHH!”

As Dawn’s whole body tensed up, she shoved her soles against the Aroma Lady’s face as her orgasm hit like a truck, pussy walls spasmed like crazy, her juices spraying all over the thighs and arm of the Aroma Lady. She hadn’t cum like this for a long time, her whole body shook as the aftershocks rattled through, her skin become hyper sensitive to touch, the smoothness of the face her feet was pressed against, the curl of the fingers trapped in her clamping cunt, the soft fabric rubbing against her nipples.

It felt like an eternity, the slushing mix of hormones racing in her head left Dawn swimming in pure ecstasy. Her body had long gone limp from the exertion, chest rising and falling with rapid panting, the sticky pooling around her butt stirring up the mud, her feet slipping away from the face they had been pressed against and thudding on the hard ground, the blue sky above her showered with what appeared to be a thousand sparks. A smiling face soon filled that sky, wet streaks of shining saliva left from Dawn’s soles framing a pair of eyes burning with wanton lust. “I hope you’ve still got some energy left for me!”


End file.
